1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to press brakes and in particular to a hydra-mechanical press brake which is computer controlled for metal forming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,653 discloses a power driven tool as, for example, a press brake.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,733 discloses power driven tools including a hydra-mechanical driven machine.
U.S. Pat No. 3,082,605 also discloses a hydra-mechanical power driven tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,203 discloses a computer controlled press brake. Other patents relating to press brake apparatus are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,695, entitled "Back Gauge For Press Brake", 3,618,349 relating to gauging system for presses, 3,874,205 relating to digitally controlled multiple depth stop and return stroke limit control for press brakes, 4,074,350 relating to soft-wired machine tool control, 4,084,424 relating to twin motor and servo drive for workpiece positioning stops and for press ram drive, and 3,826,119. The prior art such as listed generally requires manual adjustment, manual measurement or both and some of it provides automatic gauging only or automatic ram positioning only.